Candy Hearts
by Smiffygans Nekobasu
Summary: A series of drabbles centering on Axel Palmer and his attachment to Harry Warden.
1. Be My Valentine?

**A/N: Just wanted to do something Harry/Axel. I'm a humongous fan, never mind how cracked that is. It doesn't necessarily make any sense. I may do an actual fic later instead of drabbles. Maybe.**

**Title: Candy Hearts**

**Rating: M for mature. May contain sexual situations, course language, and suggestive dialogue. xD Violence.**

**Character(s)- Axel Palmer, Harry Warden**

**Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, Axel is glad that he isn't a cat.**

He'd gotten on a bus because it had seemed to him at the time that all great adventures began with that first step. You simply went down to the corner, waited the big city public transportation bus, walked through its door, and you were off on a whirlwind rollercoaster of pure delight. The only inhibitor to this thrill packed adventure was the troll shaped guardian to the doors of the big metal machine. The driver whose hand would shoot out at once, who would glare and gesture angrily if you could not offer up some sacrifice for your use of his leviathan. He'd never had anything worthy enough to give over in exchange for transportation into the city. This was the winter that he'd turned fourteen however, and he'd managed to convince his aunt and uncle that he was entitled to a penny or two in allowance.

So this time, when his dirty boots had stepped up over the metal steps and into the mouth of the beast, he'd had cold hard cash ready and in hand. When he was quickly gestured through without a word of congratulations, he felt a deep sense of relief and pride. He'd been accepted, he could officially count himself as mature. A mark of his childhood was gone forever; he was no longer a currency challenged eight year old, begging for a ride for charity. He was a man and he was on a mission. He was in charge and he could handle whatever decided to come his way.

"I don't get visitors, why'd they let you in?"

"Because I asked nicely?"

"Ah, I see." He paused and offered a small, ironic smile. "Why'd they really let you in, kid?"

He looked at his feet and felt his face turn red. He was extremely ashamed to admit his lie, still he whispered, "I told them that my name was….Jonathon Warden…I'm your only living relative."

"My son?" He shook his head slowly, "My nephew." A more decided nod and the man across from him leaned backwards in his chair, precariously balancing on two legs. His eyes were focused and intense, something that would be seen less and less as time went on. "Well, nephew, tell me, what's your real name?"

He was surprised that the man had not already guessed it, "Axel… Palmer."

The eyes that had previously been curious and almost warm cut his way with a sharp distrust and immediate dislike. Axel was sorry that he'd admitted his identity right away; still he leaned forward and tried to think of an earnest reply to win the man over. "I just wanted to…meet you, face to face. I don't want anything from you, and I don't want to blame you for anything. I just wanted to meet you, call it curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Harry Warden, the man that had, years before, terrorized Valentine Bluff, did not back down. Axel couldn't say that he had expected him to be the sort of character that would, and he wasn't especially offended at the notion that he wasn't welcome.

"I think I can handle the consequences, sir." The older man nodded after a long pause, his gray green eyes seeming to see right through him. As always, the tips of the younger boy's ears were turning red from embarrassment at the careful scrutiny he was receiving.

Harry Warden looked up and raised one finger to gesture to the nurse and security guard that he was finished with his visitor, and then he turned to give parting words. "We'll see." He had barely made the door when he turned as almost an after thought and added, "Visiting hours are Wednesdays three to five, nephew."


	2. First Kiss

**Summary: Axel reflects on how he and Harry spend their time alone.**

The first time it had hurt so badly that Axel had screamed. He hadn't meant for it to happen, but the pain had been such an unexpected burst of agony that the sound had bubbled up in his throat before he'd been able to suppress it. His mouth had pressed hard against his arm as he'd bruised his lips in an attempt to muffle the girlish protest that had come from somewhere inside of his stomach. The cries hadn't slowed down the bigger man behind him in any way, it had seemed instead to spur him on, encourage the violent assault.

Before the faithful Valentine's Day over a decade before, Harry hadn't been a violent man. Now, however, his instincts seemed to make him into an animal, and his body shoved roughly against the gentler form of his current victim. He wasn't thinking about what was right or what was wrong, and he certainly wasn't thinking about the hospital staff on the other side of the padded wall. He was only thinking about the time he'd spent lonely and frustrated, cooped up in his hospital prison cell. He was only thinking about finishing what he'd started before he could be stopped.

They must have made a strange sight, the younger boy thought. A thin, blonde teenager shoved so close to the white washed walls that his nose was skinned from being thrust forward again and again; his arm up against his mouth with his teeth clamped into the meat to keep his voice at bay. Pants around his ankles and shirt shoved up to his shoulders in a quick attempt to expose the skin there. The man behind him had his head close over his neck and his arms rested on either side of him as he prepared to do what no one else had ever even thought of doing with the teenager beneath him. All of the romance and flowers aside, this was rushed and clumsy. Neither of them had given much thought to the matter, and neither really knew what they were doing.

A flash of blinding, white hot pain accompanied the initial push, and the entire world seemed to go black. Axel lurched forward and his bare stomach brushed the wall, he gave a small hiss into his arm and tried to turn back to look at Harry. He wanted to tell him that he'd changed his mind, but his effort was met with a shove forward, and his cheek smacked against the padding preventing all attempt to stop what was happening. He felt open and exposed, very sensitive skin stretched to the breaking point as the man behind him yanked out and shoved back in without thought to the virgin flesh.

The hurt had continued, but had gradually faded from unbearable to a dull throb. Harry's quick, ceaseless pace was making his entire body hot with the friction of one body against another, and he knew that he would be bruised and scratched up tomorrow. He had no way of knowing how long it took for the pain to become an unbearable sense of pleasure, nor how long after that until his entire universe had erupted in a spastic seizure of ecstasy. All he knew was that when he collapsed against the wall in a panting, sobbing heap, Harry had looked down at him and after a moment offered one hand to accompany the crooked half-smile on his lips.

"It's only queer if you're on bottom, Axel," he'd whispered yanking the boy up to his feet and leaning against his bare body to kiss his mouth with an out of character gentility before adding, "Next time it won't hurt as badly, I guess."


End file.
